The Unknown Princess of Lothrien the Return of the King
by awemuffin
Summary: the final installment of this series. Will Ana be able to continue with the Journey after the finally allowing herself to love Legolas?
1. Chapter 1: The road to Isengard

**Chapter 1: The road to Isengard**

Ana

That day we got on horse, I was on a white mare that Théoden insisted that I take as my own. I was riding next to Legolas and Gimli who still shared the same horse, Théoden, and Eomer accompanied us. The woods had returned to being quiet and peaceful. Soon we saw two familiar shirelings, Merry and Pippin saw us and stood smiling at us. "Welcome, my lords and my lady… to Isengard!" Merry greeted pointing to the tower in the background that seemed to sizzle and steam with whips of smoke every once in a while coming from it. "You young rascals! A merry hunt you've had us on…and now we find you feasting…and smoking!" Gimli exclaimed. I shared an amused look with Aragorn. "We are sitting on a field of victory… and are enjoying a few well-earned comforts. The salted pork is particularly good." Pippin said. "Salted pork?" Gimli said.

"Ok don't tease Gimli with food, wouldn't want to make Legolas's life harder than it already is having to share his horse with the noble Dwarf." I said nudging my horse forward, briefly sharing an adoring look with Legolas. "Hobbits." Gandalf muttered to himself. "We're under orders from Tree bread…who's taken over management of Isengard." Merry told us. _"Who's tree bread? Is he an Ent?"_ I asked Legolas. "_Yes." _He said. While Merry and Pippin were put onto horses, and we rode through the water towards the tower. Then a giant walking tree came into view. "Young Master Gandalf. I'm glad you came." Said tree bread in greeting. "Wood and water, stock and stone I can master. But there's a wizard to manage here…locked in his tower." Tree bread told us.

"Show yourself." Aragorn said looking up at the tower. "Be careful. Even in defeat Saruman is dangerous." Gandalf warned. "Well, let's just have his head and be done with it." Gimli said. "No. we need him alive. We need him to talk." Gandalf said. "You have fought many wars and slain many men, Théoden king…and made peace afterwards. Can we not take counsel together as we once did, my old friend?" Saruman asked Théoden appearing to us from the top of his tower.

"Can we not have peace, you and I?" he asked. My skin was crawling just looking at him. "We shall have peace. We shall have peace…when you answer for the burning of the Westfold…and the children that lie dead there! We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers…whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead…against the gates of the Horn burg are avenged! When you hung from a gibbet for the sport for your own crows…we shall have peace." Théoden said. We all looked up at Saruman. "Gibbets and crows? Dotard! What do you want, Gandalf Greyhame? Let me guess. The Key of Orthanc. Or perhaps the keys of Barad-dur itself…along with the crowns of the seven kings and the rods of the Five Wizards!" he yelled down.

"Your treachery has already cost many lives. Thousands more are now at risk. But you could save them, Saruman. You were deep in the enemy's council." Gandalf yelled back to him, as he moved closer to the tower. I fallowed a little closer to him at the same time. "So you have come here for information. I have some for you." Saruman said pulling out the pillar stone and held it before himself in plain view. "Something festers in the heart of Middle-earth. Something you have failed to see. But the Great eye has seen it. Even now he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon." He said. Gandalf continued to move forward on his horse but Aragorn grabbed onto my horses reins to keep me from moving closer to Gandalf. "You're all going to die. But you know this, don't you, Gandalf? You cannot think this Ranger will never sit upon the throne of Gondor." I glared up at Saruman. Wanting nothing more than to shoot him down with one of my own arrows. "This exile, crept from the shadows, will never be crowned king. Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those closest to him…those he professes to love. Tell me, what words of comfort did you give the Halfling…before you sent him to his doom? The path that you have sent him on can only lead to death." Saruman said tauntingly down to Gandalf.

"I've heard enough! Shoot him down. Stick an arrow in his gob." Gimli told Legolas with a nudge. Legolas got his bow and arrow set and aimed ready to fire. "No." Gandalf ordered quickly looking back at Legolas before turning back to Saruman. "Come down, Saruman…and your life will be spared." Gandalf said. _"Not for Bloody long will he live if he comes down and I get my hands on him."_ I said to Legolas. "Save your pity and your mercy." Saruman answered. _"Smart man."_ Aragorn commented. "I have no use for it." Saruman said thrusting his staff down, send a ball of fire down on Gandalf, who was able to absorb it. "Saruman, your staff is broken." Gandalf said as said staff blew apart in Saruman's hands. Grima appeared behind Saruman.

And for a moment I saw the man of Rohan. And Théoden saw him too. "Grima, you need not fallow him. You were not always as you are now. You were once a Man of Rohan. Come down." Théoden called up to him. Grima bow to him and made out to leave when Saruman spoke. "A Man of Rohan? What is the house of Rohan…but a thatched barn where brigands drink in the reek…and their brats roll on the floor with the dogs? The victory at Helms deep does not belong to you, Théoden Horse-master. You are a lesser son of greater sires." Saruman said. Théoden ignored him and looked to Grima. "Grima…come down. Be free of him." Théoden pleaded.

"Free? He will never be free." Saruman said. "No!" Grima yelled, Saruman turned to Grima "Get down Cur!" he told Grima then slapped him hard enough to make him drop from our view. I suppressed a gasp. "Saruman! You were deep in the enemy's council. Tell us what you know!" Gandalf demanded. "You will with draw your guard, and I will tell you where your doom will be decided. I will not be held prisoner here." Saruman demanded. I saw Grima come up behind Saruman, then there was a look of surprise came across Saruman's face. Grima pulled a dagger from Sarumans back then stabbed him again. Legolas shot an arrow into Grima's chest and killed him. Sarumans body fell forward and impaled onto the spikes on the wheel. Merry let a little gasp out.

"Send word to all our allies…and to every corner of middle earth that still stands free. The enemy moves against us. We need to know where he will strike." Gandalf said. The wheel turned making Sarumans body go towards the water feet first. The stone fell from a sleeve of Sarumans tunic and fell into the water as his body completely disappeared into the water. "The filth of Saruman…is washing away. Trees will come back to live here. Young trees. Wild trees." Tree bread said happily. "Pippin!" Aragorn called to the hobbit. I looked over and saw that Pippin had the ball in his hands. "Bless my Bark!" Tree beard exclaimed. "Peregrin Took!" Gandalf called. Pippin looked up from the ball and at Gandalf. "I'll take that my lad." He said as he reached down to the hobbit. "Quickly now." He said when Pippin wouldn't hand it over. Pippin sighed at placed it into his hand. Gandalf quickly wrapped it in a piece of his old cloak.

I pulled Pippin onto my horse and we turned and around and headed back to Rohan. Were Eowyn was waiting for us. After setting Pippin down off the horse I rode her back into the stable then walked into the hall.


	2. Chapter 2: Return to Edoras

**Chapter 2: Return to Edoras**

Ana

Eowyn gave the Théoden a goblet of red wine and we all stood in lines with our own goblets. "Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country. Hail the victorious dead." Théoden said raising his Goblet. "Hail!" we echoed back. As I took a drink I saw Aragorn hesitate for a second, before raising his own goblet to his lips to drink. Soon there was music and food were brought out and the people began to dance.

I sighed and wandered around. Accepting dancing invitations from Eomer and Théoden, when I saw Legolas and Gimli together at a table. I made my way over to them and saw that Eomer was there to filling Stains with mead, I stopped just behind him and taped him on the shoulder he turned to see me there, I held up my goblet and he filled it with red wine. Then he turned back to Legolas and Gimli handing them each a stain. "No pauses. No spills." Eomer said. "And no regurgitations." Gimli said.

I knew then that this was a drinking game and I grabbed my goblet and took a sip of the wine to hide my growing smile. "So it's a drinking game?" Legolas asked coming to the same conclusion and interested. "Last one standing wins." Gimli said. Legolas looks over at me, "you don't have to if you don't want to, but you'll get it from Gimli for the rest of the journey and for the rest of the time you're here." I told him.

He took a sniff of the mead and he and Gimli started to drink. I sighed and watched the two of them. I looked over my shoulder and saw Aragorn and Eowyn interacting a red cloud of anger bubbled in me, Aragorn's heart belonged to my friend now cousin Arwin. I turned back and refocused my mind when I found it wondering to ways of harming young Eowyn. I looked back to see that they were still going strong.

I had a sneaking feeling that Gimli was getting close to his limit. "It's Dwarves that go swimming with little, hairy women." Gimli said Dunkley and laughed. He belched taking another then continued drinking. I looked over at Legolas he had just set down another empty stain. "I feel something." He said looking at his fingers then up to me and Eomer, "a slight tingling in my fingers. I think it's effecting me." He said. I stood there and looked over at Eomer, he had a look of shock on his face. He looked over at me. "From what I understand man's drink takes elves longer to get drunk off of." I said shrugging lightly. "What did I say? He can't hold his liquor." Gimli said then he promptly fell backwards off his seat and onto the floor. "Game over." Legolas said. "Take the good dwarf back to his room and tell him that Ana says no more drinking, if he asks why then tell him that what I'll do to him will make his hang over feel like a vacation." I tell the men that picked Gimli up. They nod and left the room. I turn to Legolas my face softening "same goes for you." I tell him.

**(A/N Lemon Alert)**

I take the stain from his hands (it was empty). He grabs my hands in his and brings them to his lips and kisses them lightly across the knuckles. _"Come with me."_ He whispers. I allowed him to lead me out of the Hall and towards the company's room, I noticed that Gimli was not in here, they must have put him in another room. He closed the door then gently pinned me to the door by my waist._ "Your drunk."_ I said, as his lips traveled up and down my neck.

"_No I'm not, I'm fine."_ He whispers in my ear, his hand traveled up my side and started to message my ribs. I moaned._ "You're so beautiful Ana."_ He whispered to me, he captured my lips with his own searing me with a red hot kiss. My hands wove into his blonde hair pulling him closer. Breaking the kiss my lips traveled down his neck and my hands left his hair to pull his shirt from his body. I threw it carelessly to the floor and allowed my hands to explore the well-toned chest of his. I felt his hands move down my body and pick me up by my ass, his lips on mine again as he laid us down on the bed.

His hands pushed my dress slid down my body leaving me completely exposed. I blushed and covered myself with my arms. _"Don't hide yourself from me."_ Legolas said gently pulling my arms away from my chest. His blue eyes raked over my body hungrily as if he was trying to memorize me. His hands traveled all over me, electing small moans from my lips, with each caress. A sudden boldness came over me and my hands went to his pants, toying with the string. _"Shall I undo them?"_ I asked quietly, looking up at him through my eyelashes. _"Yes."_ He whispers in return.

My fingers make quick work of the tie and as I slowly pull the pants down he sprang out fully ready. My breathe hitches as my mind wonders how he's ever going to fit. I start panicking. Legolas pulls my face back up to meet his and he kisses me, making me forget about my panic, making me enjoy the moment again here with him. He pulls the blanket out from under us and pulls it over us hiding our nakedness from any intruder. He eases my legs apart and looks me full in the face._ "Are you sure you want this?" _he asks me. I nod unable to use my voice in case it showed my fear. He positions himself at my entrance, then he carefully pins me to the bed with his arms on either sides of my body. Then I felt the unbelievable pain, I gasped and clung to Legolas tears escaped my eyes.

Legolas wipes them away then gently kisses me. I know he's waiting for me to tell him it was ok to continue. I slowly start to calm down as he whispers sweetly into my ear. I wrap my arms securely under his arms and burry my face into the crook of his neck. _"It's ok now Legolas."_ I whispered to him. He starts a slow rocking back and forth. I could feel each thrust, each one was painful but that went away and pleasure sept through. I began to moan. This spurred Legolas to move faster. _"Legolas…oh god…Legolas."_ I gasped, he moaned. I felt a tightening in my muscles around my stomach. _"Ana, Ana, I'm going to…" _Legolas ground and I gasped as my orgasm hit, I could feel his seed fill me.

**(A/N Safe now)**

"_We are bound now."_ I murmured tiredly, Legolas chuckled breathlessly. _"Yes we are, Sleep now Ana." _He murmured back to me. I sighed and drifted off into peaceful slumber.

Legolas Pov

I got dressed again put my cloak on as a grumpy looking Gimli and some Hobbits came through the door. Gimli looked at the bed and smirked, I leaned over and pulled the blanket over Ana, covering her more. He winked at me as the Hobbits just shook their heads. I left to go outside, once there I looked to the skies. I soon smelled the burning of Tobacco and saw Aragorn by my side. "The stars are vailed. Something stirs in the east. A sleepless malice." I said, when I looked back at him he was waiting for me to continue. I looked back to the sky. "The Eye is moving." I said. _"Were is he looking?"_ Aragorn asked. I waited then I felt it, his evil was here. "He is here." I said finally.


	3. Chapter 3: Crossroads of the fallen King

**Chapter 3: Cross-roads of the fallen King**

Ana

I woke up to someone yelling. "Help! Gandalf, help!" I sat up and wrapped and tied the sheet around my naked body, the smell of sexy was still on my body. Aragorn and Legolas came in through the door, Aragorn grabbed the ball and pulled it from Merry's hands. He dropped it and merry shuddered away from it. It rolled towards the bed and stopped before me. I felt the darkness surround me, it got hard for me to breath and I could feel Sauron looking at me. Suddenly I felt relief when Gandalf covered it. "Fool of a Took!" he exclaimed. I walked to Aragorn and healed his burned hands.

Gandalf woke Pippin, Aragorn pulled me down to sit next to him, and Legolas sat down on my other side wrapping an arm around me. Pippin jolted and looked around. "Look at me." Gandalf said. Pippin looked and him, "Gandalf, forgive me." He whispers. He turns his head away from him. "Look at me." Gandalf said forcefully. When Pippin looked back at him Gandalf was waiting. "What did you see?" Gandalf asked. "A tree. There was a white tree…in a courtyard of stone. It was dead. The city was burning." Pippin said. "Minas Tirith? Is that what you saw?" Gandalf asked. "I saw…I saw him. I could hear his voice in my head."

"Speak." He said. "He asked me my name. I didn't answer. He hurt me." Pippin answered. "What did you tell about Frodo and the Ring?" Gandalf asked him. "Nothing." He answered. I got up and helped Pippin back into his bed. "We'll talk to Théoden tomorrow. Sleep. Gandalf ordered all of us. The next morning I woke up and ran to the nearest pot and threw up all of the food I had the night before. "Ana?" Aragorn appeared by my side worried. "It's alright, it might just be a mild case of food poisoning. I'll be fine." I told him. He didn't look convinced but he let it go.

After I got cleaned up and we walked to the hall and sat in on the meeting. "There was no lie in Pippin's eyes. A fool…but an honest fool he remains. He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring. We've been strangely fortunate. Pippin saw in the Palanir a glimpse of the enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith. He defeat at Helms Deep showed our enemy two things. He knows the heir of Elendi has come forth. Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still, strength enough perhaps to challenge him. Sauron fears this. He also knows the only Heir to Celebrane has made her presents known. He will not risk the people of middle earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground…before he sees a king returned to the Throne of men. If the beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war.

I felt sick again but held it off. "Tell me…why should we ride to aid of those who did not come to ours?" Théoden asked. "What do we owe Gondor?" He asked once more. "I will go." Aragorn said. "NO!" Gandalf said. "Then I will!" I said standing causing another wave of sickness hit me. "No." said Aragorn said. To me. "They must be warned!" I exclaimed. "They will be." Gandalf said. He walked towards Aragorn and I. "You two must come to Minas Tirith by another road. Pregent or not." Gandalf said looking right at me.

I sat down and placed a hand on my stomach. He looked away from me and towards Aragorn. "Fallow the river. Look to the black ships." He told Aragorn. He then turned to address the room. "Understand this: things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride to Minas Tirith…and I won't be going alone." Gandalf said looking at Pippin.

I looked down at my stomach. The word Pregent kept bouncing around in my head. I looked over at Legolas and then got up and quickly walked out of the room. When I got have way to the fellowships chambers I felt arms wrap around me. I recognized the scent and leaned into him. Legolas sighed and pulled me around to face him. "Ana it's alright, I'm not mad. A baby, our baby. You've given me something more to fight for." He whispered into my ear.

I looked up at him and smiled a bit. "So you're ok with being a father so early in this, and in a war no less?" I asked him. Legolas laughed and kissed me on the forehead. "Come, we need to write our fathers, and Arwin, and Lord Elrond." Legolas said while pulling me into the room.

I sighed after writing the two letters then dug through my backpack and pulled out the Mithril mail from it. I looked behind me to make sure no one was in the room and that the door was closed before slipping it on. After redressing I sat down and looked out at the setting sun.


	4. Chapter 4: The Beacons

**Chapter 4: The Beacons**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides Ana and plot changes**

**Ana**

I walked out of the castle looking for Eowyn. I stopped a man that was walking by. "Have you seen Eowyn?" I asked him. He nodded and pointed over my shoulder. "Thanks." I said as I turned toward her. "Eowyn!" I called to her. She stopped and smiled at me. "Good morning Ana." She said. "Maybe." I returned. "Why is that?" she asked me. "I'm pregnant." I said. She gapped at me then a smile spread across her ace. "Ana that's wonderful! A small bundle of joy promised to the new age." She said happily. I blinked at her. Then I saw Aragorn running towards the castle. Eowyn and I ran after him and all of us made it. "The beacons of Minas Tirith! The beacons are lit! Gondor calls for aid!" Aragorn cried coming to a stop in front of the king of Rohan.

I walked closer to Aragorn watching Théoden. The room grew silent. Legolas wrapped his arm around me from behind. "And Rohan shall answer. Muster the Rohirrim." Théoden ordered. Eomer bowed and rushed out of the room. The bell begun to ring a minute later. "Gather as many men as can be found. You have two days." Théoden said as we all readied to leave. "On the third, we ride for Gondor and war." He said. I was dressed and hurried over to my mares stable. Making quick work of her saddle. Leading her out of the stable. I sighed "_It's just the three of us now girl."_ I murmur to her while stroking her nose. I looked over and saw Eowyn and Aragorn standing together with their horses. I walked close enough to hear their conversation. "Will you ride with us?" Aragorn asked.

"Just to the encampment. It's tradition for the women of the court to farewell the men." She replied while she made herself busy with the side of her saddle. Aragorn reached over and lifted the flap of one of the saddle bags revealing a sword. She quickly pulled it out of his hands and covered it over. "The men have found their captain. They will fallow you into battle, even to death. You have given us hope." She said. Not wanting to be caught snooping in their business I got onto my mare and rode over to Legolas and Gimli. "Horse men." Gimli muttered. I sighed. "I wish I could summon a legion of Dwarves, armed and filthy." Gimli said. Legolas shoots me an amused look. "_You two seem to be getting along great!"_ I said to him smiling. Legolas rolled his eyes at me.

"Your kinsmen may have no need to ride to war. I fear war already marches on their own lands." Legolas told him. Gimli fell silent._ "Are you wearing the Mitheril?"_ I nodded and moved the neck of my shirt down to show him. He nodded and we set out behind Aragorn in the sea of horse-men. In the middle of the ride I saw the mountain. With its winding road going up the front of it. My group fallowed the king up the mountain while the other men made camp around its sides on the bottom. I walked around the camp, I felt a hand grip mine. I looked down and saw Merry next to me. "Don't want to lose your way in this camp Ana." He said smiling at me. "Thanks Merry." I said giving his hand a squeezing his hand.

"I think you'll make a great mom, and Legolas will make a great father. That child will be very lucky to have you two looking after it." He said glancing at my stomach. I smiled at him. "We can't forget about Uncles Aragorn, Gimli, Frodo, Sam, Pippin, and Merry." I told him as we walked back to our main camping area. Eowyn came up to us. "Your fiancée is looking for you. Go find him." she said. I nodded and pull her to the side. "Eowyn, you know that Aragorn's heart belongs to another." I reminded her. "I know it does, I can't help it." She whispered. Then she shook her head then smiled and shooed me away "Go to your fiancée." She told me. Now pushing me towards my and Legolas's tent.

I walked into the tent and sat down on the bench I heard someone enter behind me. "Legolas?" I called. "There you are. Are you tired?" he asked as I turned around "no." I said with a little smile. He smiled back taking away my ability to breathe for a second. "That's good." He said while wrapping me in a hug. "Worried about me already?" I teased. "Well women are pregent for nine months and elivish women are pregent for six months." He informs me. I nod "And since I'm half elf and human we don't know how long I'll be pregent for." I said. Legolas nods and them I hear the horses whinny. I left the warmth that was Legolas and walked out of the tent to see what was causing the horses distress. I heard Legolas fallowing behind me.

"The horses are restless…the men are quiet." Legolas said. Eomer walked toward us. "They

grow nervous in the shadows of the mountain." He said looking toward the road that lead into the darkness beyond what we could see. "That road there…where does that lead?" Gimli asked "it is the road to the Bimholt, the door under the mountain." Legolas said. "None who have ventured there ever returned. That mountain is evil." Eomer said turning away. Later that night I sat down and looked out at the lights of the fires of other camps. I noticed a single light coming up the winding road. I stood as he neared the top and removed my sword from its sheath. "Who are you? Declare yourself or you will go no further." I told the hooded rider. _"You have grown much young Daughter of Celeborn since I last saw you in Rivendell." "Lord Elrond!" _I gasped._ "No lord title from you, Ana. You're my adopted daughter. I thought you were above bonding to Legolas? It seems that you have changed your mind. And you have a baby on the way. A small ray of hope in these desperate times is appropriate. If you could lead me to the King."_ He said. I nodded and lead him to the King's tent.

Once there Théoden sent a man to get Aragorn from his tent. When he came in, I smiled at him from my spot behind Elrond. "I take my leave." Théoden said. I went to fallow him out of the tent, but Elrond stopped me. He took off his hood and stood before Aragorn. "My Lord Elrond." Aragorn said bowing to him. "I came on behave of one whom I love. Arwen is dying. She will not long survive the evil that now spreads from Mordor. The light of the Evenstar is failing. As Sauron's power grows, her strength wanes. Arwen's life is now tied to the fate of the Ring. The shadow is upon us, Aragorn. The end has come." Elrond said. Tears escaped from my eyes and rolled down my cheeks to drip off my chin.

"It will not be our end, but his." Aragorn said. "You ride to war, but not to victory. Sauron's army marches on Minas Tirith, this you know. But in secret he sends another force which will attack from the river. A fleet of Corsair ships sails from the south. They'll be in the city in two days. You're out numbered Aragorn. You need more men." Elrond pointed out. "There are none." Aragorn replied. "There are those who dwell in the mountain." Elrond reminded him. "Murderers…traitors. You would call upon them to fight? They believe in nothing. They answer to no one." Aragorn said.

"They will answer to the King of Gondor." Elrond said. Bringing out the once shattered sword. "Anduril, the flame of the west forged from the shards of Narsil." Elrond said presenting it to Aragorn. Aragorn slowly took it from Elrond. "Sauron will not have forgotten the sword of Elendil." Aragorn said as he pulled the sword out of its sheath. I got up and stood beside Elrond. "The blade that was broken shall return to Minas Tirith." Aragorn recited.

"The man who can wield the power of this sword…can summon to him an army more deadly than any that walks this earth. Put aside the ranger. Become who you were born to be. Take the Dimholt road._ I give hope to men." "I keep none for myself."_ Aragorn replied. I knew that this is where mine and Aragorn's paths part for the first time._ "Stay safe, I cannot come with you. My path is with Théoden." _Aragorn nodded, I pulled him into a hug, and then when we parted he walked out of the tent. _"I know you will not change your mind about going to battle. I wish that you will stay safe."_ Elrond said drawing me into an embrace. _"I love you Elrond, like a daughter would her father. Tell Arwen I love her, tell her that she is an auntie."_ I said. With that we parted and in the morning light Théoden and I rode with the rest of our army towards battle. "Ride now to Gondor!" Théoden yelled to his troops.


End file.
